Rose Fever
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Amy wants to go on a date with Sonic. But when a deadly heat wave strikes, she gets stuck indoors with Cream and Big. (Parody of the Spongebob episode "Pineapple Fever")


**Well, here I am. Don't worry I'm still working on my longer story but right now I'm making this little Sonic adaptation to a good ole Spongebob episode. This is based on the episode "Pineapple Fever" and it stars Team Rose. Enjoy!**

Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sega

Spongebob SquarePants and Pineapple Fever are owned by Viacom and

Nickelodeon

One beautiful morning, a large obese purple cat was walking through the woods with a fishing rod and a frog perched on his shoulder. His name was Big The Cat. And while he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, he had a big heart of gold, and was planning to have a fun relaxing day with a good friend of his. Big made it to a small little cottage and knocked on the door. His best friend opened the door in excitement.

Cream: Mr. Big!

Big: Cream! You ready to go fishing?

Cream: Yes!

Cream takes out her fishing net.

Big: Uh… I don't remember that kind of fishing rod.

Cream: It's not. Sorry, I don't have a rod so I'm using this net instead. But I can catch frogs with it. Maybe Mr. Froggy will make new friends!

Big: Did you hear that Froggy?! New friends!

Froggy: Ribbit!

Then Cream's mother, Vanilla came with a little concern on her face.

Vanilla: Cream dear, I'm glad you're going to have fun with Big but you should check the weather before you go.

Cream: Good idea Mama. Come in Mr. Big!

Big ducked his head and stepped inside. They sat down in the living room and turned on the news channel.

Newsman: Today's weather forecast calls for- *receives piece of paper* a hot and dangerous heat wave will ravage the Green Hill area.

Cream, Big, and Vanilla: HEAT WAVE?!

Big: What's a heat wave?

Vanilla: It's when the temperature rises so high, that it's too dangerous to go outside!

Newsman: You heard me. Panic is not advised though it is recommended. Also, an advisory has been issued to avoid leaving your homes at all if possible. If you're not at your home, that's your problem. STAY INDOORS!

Vanilla turns off the tv in pure shock trying not to panic, but feeling like doing so.

Vanilla: Okay! No need to panic! I'm sorry you two, but it doesn't look like you can go fishing. And Big, I'm afraid you and Froggy will have to stay in here until the wave is over.

Big: It's fine. Sorry Froggy, no fishing.

Cream: It's Okay Mr. Big. I'm sure we can still have fun inside.

Vanilla: Alright, now let's set up these fans at the windows and turn on all of our air conditioners so we can keep the heat out.

Vanilla takes out an electric fan and picks up the inlet cable.

Big: Uh… this seems like a strange time to start decorating.

Vanilla: Decor- Big! This is serious! We need to turn our house into a shelter capable of surviving extreme weather!

Big: You can say that again!

Cream: Ow! I can't…

Vanilla: What's wrong?

Cream: I just stepped on the wire…

Cream revealed that she accidentally stepped on the inlet cable which hurt real bad.

Vanilla: Oh my! Cream are you okay?! It's alright! Mommy will kiss it to make it better!

Big: Ouch! I didn't know that was a LEGO piece, did you Froggy?

Froggy: Ribbit!

Meanwhile…

A young pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was walking down the street with glee. She was about to call the "love of her life", Sonic the Hedgehog to ask him out on a date.

Amy: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Please pick up!

Sonic: Hey Amy! What's shaking?

Amy: Hey Sonic! If you're not busy, would you like to go to Twinkle Park? Cute couples get in free!

Sonic: I'd like to Amy, but Tails informed me of a dangerous heat wave hitting real soon and that we should stay indoors. You should too if not already.

Amy: Heat wave? Ha! Nice try Sonikku!

You're just making up your usual excuses just to avoid me! Typical Sonic! You silly blue hedgehog you!

Sonic: Amy, I've joked about a lot of things before but I would NEVER joke about something this serious! There is a deadly heat wave that will hit the area soon and if you don't stay inside, you could get yourself KILLED!

Amy: Blah blah blah! I can't hear you! I'll meet you at your house my darling Sonic!

Sonic: AMY!!!!

Amy hung up before Sonic could warn Amy any more and started sprinting towards Sonic's house. On the way she went by Cream's house and decided to stop by for a quick visit. She went and knocked on the door.

Inside…

Big: Violin!

Vanilla: Woo! Nice work! Now our house can withstand anything nature has to throw at us.

Knock knock

Vanilla opened the door to see Amy Rose.

Big: I guess Amy's not part of Nature.

Amy: Hi Ms. Vanilla! Hi Cream! Hi Big!

Cream: Ms. Amy! Did you come to weather out the heat wave with us?

Amy: Heat wave? That's the same excuse Sonic made. Are you on his side?!

Cream: Did you watch the weather channel this morning?

Amy: No! That stuff is boring!

Vanilla: It is very important to watch the weather channel every morning Amy! It's meant to keep us safe!

Big: That guy on the TV told us to stay indoors!

Amy: I'm not staying indoors. I have a date with Sonic!

Cream: C'mon Amy it'll be fun! While the first heat rages outside, we'll snuggle in here and pass the time by playing board games, and playing tic-tac-toe, and eating popsicles, and playing tic-tac-toe, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and watching TV, and playing video games, and eating popsicles, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and playing board games, and eating yogurt…

Big: I THOUGHT IT WAS POPSICLES!!

Vanilla: Big! Inside voices!

Cream: Oh yeah. Popsicles… we'll be eating.

Big: That's better.

Amy: Well as fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'm really looking forward to going out with Sonic.

Cream: Even if I let you borrow my snuggly chao slippers?

Amy: Hmmm… I'll have to think about that? (This is a waste of time…)

Big takes the slippers and puts them on.

Vanilla: *giggles* Well you better think fast, because it looks like Big really like those slip-

Amy dashes out the door while they're distracted but then the heat wave strikes.

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Amy drags herself back into the house covered in ash.

Cream: Oh my gosh Amy!!! Are you okay?!

Amy: *groan* Fine I'll stay!

Vanilla: Here's your slippers!

Outside it was very bright out and a tree's leaves could be seen burning. Vanilla set up some fans to keep the house cool and gave the three some popsicles.

Vanilla: There we go. That's better. If you need anything else just holler!

Vanilla left the room and Team Rose started eating their popsicles.

Cream: You enjoying your popsicle Ms. Amy?

Amy: It's good, but I'd rather be having it with Sonic.

Cream: It alright Ms. Amy. This heatwave will be over before you know it.

Big: Cream!

Cream: Yeah Mr. Big?

Big: Your mother's popsicles are so delicious!

Cream: Why thank you! She made them herself!

Amy: Oh brother. How about some of those games you promised?

Outside, birds are seen hiding in a tree to avoid the sun. Back inside the trio set up a tic tac toe board.

Cream: Okay let's roll to see who goes first!

Amy: This is tic tac toe! You don't roll to see who goes first.

Big: She's right. You play Rock Paper Scissors.

Cream: Oh, right.

The three take out their hands.

Big: One.

Cream: Two.

Amy: Three.

They all did Paper.

Cream: Aw. It's a tie.

Big: Darn it!

All: One! Two! Three!

They all got paper again.

Cream: Tie!

Big: Darn it! I'll get you next time!

Amy: One two three.

Cream: Tie!

Big: Darn it!

Amy: One two three.

Cream: Tie!

Big: Darn it!

Later…

Amy was holding the tic tac toe board crossed with three X's.

Amy: There! I win! See?

Cream and Big: Hmm…

Big: I don't see anything.

Cream: Yeah. Looks like a lot of junk.

Amy: Junk?! There's three in a row right here! Tic Tac Toe!

Cream: Easy Ms. Amy. We're just here to have fun.

Cream takes out an official Tic Tac Toe rules book.

Cream: Oh okay. Okay. Congratulations Ms. Amy!

Big: Well played!

She and Big applaud Amy. But Amy is about to cry wishing Sonic was here. Another tree is shown melting outside.

Cream: C'mon Mr. Big! You can do it!

Big was trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle. But he was having a hard time finding where the last piece goes (despite being obvious).

Big: *groan*

Cream: Be the puzzle piece!

Big: Cannot complete jigsaw puzzle! Difficulty level too advanced. Rate of brain activity increasing.

Big starts aging into an old man.

Big: Aging process by 30 years per second.

Cream: Come on Grandpa! You still got a few good years left in you.

Big: Eh?

Big holds up an ear trumpet and Cream yells into it!

Cream: GO MR. BIG! GO MR. BIG! GO MR. BIG! GO MR. BIG!

Amy: I told you two I was trying to take a nap over there! Can you please keep it down?!

Cream: Hang on Ms. Amy! Mr. Big was trying to figure out where this last puzzle piece goes. WEREN'T YOU MR. BIG?!

Big: Who's the pink porcupine?

Amy: IT'S THE LAST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE PLACE IT CAN GO! RIGHT HERE!

Amy pointed toward the middle where the last piece goes.

Cream: *gasp* Ms. Amy! It wasn't your turn! That's cheating!

Amy: WHAT?! CHEATING?! IT'S A JIGSAW PUZZLE! YOU CAN'T CHEAT!

Cream: Oh it's okay. We'll just start over.

Cream takes the puzzle apart.

Amy: Grr! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Cream and Big: AMY! NO!

Amy: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Amy drags herself back in. Once again burned in ashes.

Cream: You alright Ms. Amy? We were just about to figure out where this first puzzle piece goes. Hey, maybe you can help us fig-

Amy: No!

Cream: Please Ms. Amy?

Amy: No way!

Cream: Please…?

Amy: I've got an even better idea.

Cream: What is it?

Big: Yeah! Tell us!

Cream and Big: Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!

Amy: Shhhhh! Quiet time. It's a game called "boundaries".

Big: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

Amy: Yes Big!

Big: Will there be any spelling in this game?

Amy: Oh no. No spelling.

Big: Yes!

Amy: It's very simple. The objective of he game is to see how long everyone can leave Amy alone. Until the storm passes, she will stay inside boundaries, defined by chalk lines on the floor.

Cream: I have a question.

Amy: What?

Cream: Where are you gonna get the chalk?

Amy puts an evil grin on her face.

Amy: I brought some! Hehehehe!

She walks upstairs and draws a chalk line at the top of the stairs, and throws the piece of chalk in front of Cream and Big. She then walks into Cream's room.

Amy: Man Amy! You are a genius! Now I just have to wait until this heat wave blows over, and I can finally have that date with Sonic!

Amy's stomach rumbled. She hasn't had anything to eat in a while.

Amy: Oh no! I'm starving! Cream's gotta have some snacks around here somewhere.

She spots a bag with the label "Food" on it. With one of Cream's socks blocking another word.

Amy: Jackpot!

She started eating the food inside the bag. It tasted rather weird to her but she just kept eating. While she was eating, Cream's chao, Cheese was staring at her angrily.

Cheese: Chao!

Amy: Heh heh! I bet you wish you had some of this, don't-?

Amy checks under the sock to see the word "Chao" under it.

Amy: CHAO FOOD?!

Amy disgustedly spits out the Chao Food she ate.

Amy: I gotta get some real food!

Amy ran out of Cream's room running downstairs to grab some food from the fridge. But was stopped by Cream who was dressed as a security guard.

Cream: Halt! No one is to cross this boundary!

Amy: I'm the one who drew this line! You're the one who's not supposed to cross!

Cream: If you're the one who drew it, let me see your identification papers.

Amy: Indentific-?! Fine! But when this heat wave blows over you'll regret this!

She checks her pockets but couldn't find them anywhere.

Amy: What?! I don't have them! I must've left them in my other dress! Look, if you just let me cross I can go and get 'em! Please, I promise I'll-

Cream: Hmm… you may be telling the truth…

Amy: Oh, thank you! I'm just so hungry.

Cream: But then again, you may not. Come with me! We shall find out the truth.

Amy: Grr! That'll be the day!

She takes out her hammer and knocks Cream out and makes a run for it. Cream gets up and blows her whistle. Amy starts taking food from the refrigerator.

Cream: Stop that hedgehog!

She lunges herself into the air onto Amy's back.

Amy: Please! I just wanna get back onto my side of the boundary!

Cream: This I cannot allow! It is against the rules!

Amy: But all I wanted was something to eat!

Big: Did someone say something to eat?

They all crashed into each other and food flew everywhere.

Amy: MY FOOD!!

Cream: YOUR FOOD!?

Big: Hey! I want some too!

They all went savage and started grunting and growling in their native animal sounds.

Amy: Grraaaaaaaaagh! Huha!

Cream swiped Amy's carrot from her.

Cream: Prrrrrrrrrrr!

Amy: Gaaaaaah!

Big: Raeowwww!!!! MEOW!!!!

They kept on fighting for food until someone came in to stop it!

Vanilla: CREAM! AMY! BIG! What is going on in here!?

Cream: Uh… we were hungry.

Vanilla: Well, you should've just asked! But now I need you three to clean up this mess right now!

The trio suddenly realized what they had done.

Amy: Is this what we've really come to? Is one little heat wave all it takes to turn us all into complete animals?

Cream: But we are animals.

Amy: I meant THAT kind.

Cream: Oh..

Amy: Wait… did you hear that?

Cream: Oh it's just Big gnawing on a can.

Amy: No, not that. I meant from outside!

Cream: I didn't hear anything.

Amy: The wave must've stopped!

Cream: AMY! WAIT!

Amy ran outside and this time she didn't burn.

Amy: YES! FREEDOM! So long Cream! Sonic, here I come!

She ran out but when she did, she fell down hundreds of feet. Turns out, the house was caught by a tornado, lifting it into the air.

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oof!

At the bottom she saw Sonic standing there who was on his way to Amy's house to make sure she was okay.

Sonic: Geez. You must've had it really rough during that wave.

Amy: You think?

**The End**

**And it's done! I hope you enjoyed! And in case you were wondering, I changed the storm to a heat wave to be a bit more original. Look forward to more Spongebob adaptations in the future. See ya later!**

**Cast:**

**Cream-Spongebob**

**Big-Patrick**

**Newsman-Phil Preflumster**

**Amy-Squidward**

**Cheese-Gary**

**Sonic, Tails (mentioned), Froggy, Vanilla-Extra Characters**


End file.
